


Плащ-путешественник. Явление 1

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2009), 2016), Доктор Стрэндж (Doctor Strange, Звёздный Путь (Star Trek
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: У Паши в квартире неожиданный гость.





	

Долгожданный отпуск начался для Паши совсем не так, как он ожидал. Утром его разбудила странная тяжесть на груди, которая, почувствовав, что Паша проснулся, недвусмысленно сползла на пах и потёрлась о него.

«Я же вернулся домой один, — подумал Паша, мысленно перебирая варианты, кто бы захотел изнасиловать его рано с утра. Вроде бы кандидатов не находилось. — Или не один?»

Решив не ломать голову дальше, Паша распахнул глаза и с удивлением уставился на огромный красный Плащ, заменивший ему этим утром одеяло. Мало того, что ткань двигалась сама по себе, так она ещё и издавала некие сопроводительные звуки, похоже, обозначавшие нетерпение.

Однако Паша уже ни в чём не был уверен.

— Ты кто? — робко спросил он и тут же охнул — Плащ всё-таки добился своего, заставив Пашу подаваться навстречу быстрым движениям ткани.

Вцепившись пальцами в простыню так, что побелели костяшки, Паша громко и несдержанно застонал, кончая.

— Так меня никто ещё не будил, — выдохнул он, падая на подушку и пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. — Откуда ты вообще такой наглый взялся?

Плащ бережно вытер его живот от белесых капель спермы (вот ещё одна причина никогда не ложиться спать голым, даже в собственной квартире) и укрыл собою его бёдра и ноги.

— Понравилось? — хмыкнул Паша и провёл рукой по той части Плаща, до которой мог дотянуться. — Мне тоже, как ни странно.

Плащ что-то одобрительно прошуршал своими многочисленными складками и плотнее обхватил бёдра Паши, превращаясь в своеобразную юбку. Точнее, половину от неё, потому что зад Паши ему пока был недосягаем.

— Ладно, общаться ты со мной не хочешь, зато я могу строить предположения, — нашёлся Паша и поёрзал на кровати, удобнее устраиваясь на смятых простынях. — Итак, у тебя есть самосознание. И судя по тому, что я вижу, оно сходно с сознанием подростка, который хочет любить и, кхм, трахаться.

Кажется, Плащ обиделся на сравнение с подростком.

Иначе как ещё объяснить то, что он недвусмысленно обхватил подолом лодыжки Паши и попытался зафиксировать их у краёв кровати. К счастью, кровать была слишком велика для подобного эксперимента, и Плащу пришлось остановиться на варианте с пятьюдесятью сантиметрами.

— Ой, прости-прости, — сбился на скороговорку Паша, хотя, надо признать, задумка Плаща ему понравилась. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Ноги Паши Плащ не отпустил, но хватку немного ослабил, намекая, что тот в любой момент сможет вернуться в первоначальное положение.

— Тогда другой вопрос: как ты сюда попал? Дверь у меня запаролена ого-го, да и окна я точно не открывал, — задумался Паша. — Тебя транспортировали? — Плащ отрицательно мотнул его левой ногой. — Ну... других научных предположений у меня нет. А магия... 

Паша не успел договорить, как Плащ уже согласно мотал обеими его ногами, да ещё и ради увеличения эффекта снова потёрся о пах, издавая некие отдалённо похожие на урчание звуки.

— Да ты шутишь! — воскликнул Паша, не обратив внимания на явные домогательства. — Магия!

Плащ переполз с бёдер Паши на его грудь и удобно на ней устроился, довольный тем, что Паша так быстро обо всём догадался. Вот в прошлый раз... Хотя это совсем другая история, да.

— Так, мне нужно в душ, — произнёс ошарашенный открытием Паша и попытался выбраться из-под Плаща.

Тот услужливо приподнялся, позволив ему сесть на кровати, а затем устроился на его плечах и отлевитировал в ванную.

— Вау! — только и смог произнести Паша, полностью погрузившись в ощущения полёта. — И правда магия.

Он надеялся, что у него будет ещё много времени, чтобы изучить все особенности Плаща.


End file.
